LoveSick
by JulesFire
Summary: A different take on my usual RobStar kissy fluff : Months after the group's trip to Tameran, Robin feels delayed effects from a common Tameranian illness. Can Starfire help him through it? NOT angsty, this illness is like a really bad cold.


_This one is kind of weird…it was done by request, but I like how it turned out. I hope you're not disappointed _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Wanna make something of it?_

"Titans?" The others looked up curiously at Robin's pathetic tone. They watched as he hobbled delicately into the living room, looking several shades paler than normal. "I know this is a bit rare, guys, but…I can't be on call tonight."

They looked at him in wonder. Robin was never off-duty. Beast Boy, squinting at him as if to be sure it was really Robin talking, was the first to ask.

"Um…why?

"Yeah, man, you haven't taken a day off since I've known you. You even fought with a broken arm once," Cyborg pointed out, looking worried.

"Well, for one, I'm…vomiting in four different colors," he said with a weak smile, dropping down onto the couch.

"But Robin, said Star excitedly, scooting closer to him on the sofa. "This is wonderful!"

"Star, I'm not sure you understand what I'm saying…"

She waved a hand dismissively. "No, I mean to say that I know what is wrong with you. You have contracted _kamb'r, _a common Tameranian illness. The bacteria must have entered your system that time that I – um, when we all visited my homeworld," she conjectured, blushing lightly. _"Kamb'r _bacteria can live for months or even years before taking effect."

Raven nodded. "As the only true human in the group, you must have been more susceptible." Robin rolled his eyes and flopped back against the couch. He didn't like feeling weaker than the others.

"Do not worry, Robin," Star said kindly, running a soft hand over his forehead. "I know exactly what to do! Back on Tameran, I helped to heal those stricken with _kamb'r _many times."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "They let princesses treat sick people?"

Star looked at the floor. "Well, um…when I was small, I snuck into the infirmary to visit Galfor when he was injured during a minor land war…the women who worked there took a liking to me. After that, I simply…continued to visit. Incidentally, I am now an unofficially certified 'nurse,' as you call them here...Head 'Nurse' Diofrin even made me a uniform, but it is too small now."

Robin tried hard not to picture Starfire in a too-small nurse's uniform. Raven saw his expression and snickered silently under her hood, but her mirth sharpened to concern when she saw him clutch his stomach in pain. "We'd better do something about—"

The Titan's alarm interrupted Raven's sentence. Robin started to rise, only to fall back onto the couch, moaning in agony. "Titans…go…without me, I guess…" he said sadly, trying to suppress his nausea.

Star shook her head violently. "No!" she cried, taking hold of his shoulders and forcing him gently onto his back. "I must stay with you! I checked the reports; it is merely Overload. The others are fully capable of 'kicking his butt,' are they not?" He chuckled as she placed a pillow under his head. Star looked imploringly at the others. "Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, do you agree? Robin will be very ill for the next few hours; he needs someone to guide him through the stages of the sickness and alleviate his suffering."

"Works for me," Cyborg agreed, ushering a protesting Beast Boy and a nonchalant Raven out the door. "We'll see you guys in a while." He glanced at Star bustling about in the kitchen, preparing a heated compress and making tea. 'She'll take good care of him,' he thought with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Better, Robin?" She pressed the heat pack onto his abdomen.

"I don't know…I can't really feel it," he admitted, wincing as his stomach contracted again.

"Oh…oh!" she exclaimed as an idea occurred to her. Without a thought, she peeled back the top of his uniform and pressed the pack down again. Robin winced again, from the pain in his stomach, and from the shock of her fingers accidentally brushing his skin. Star saw the wince, and sympathy lit her eyes as she reflexively began stroking his hair. He visibly relaxed, closing his eyes. "The spasms of the abdominal muscles end very soon, as did the multicolored vomiting," she assured him in a soothing tone. "Now the only stage left is the…"

"Aah – it's freezing!" he cried suddenly, shuddering so hard that his bones rattled.

"Lowering of the body temperature," she finished grimly. She knew from experience that this was the longest and scariest part of the sickness. The inflicted person felt total, consuming coldness, for hours at a time. "I will fetch the healing tea and as many blankets as I can locate. You are doing wonderfully, Robin."

"S-s-so are y-you," he told her brokenly, smiling through his chattering teeth. She smiled back, squeezing his hand reassuringly before leaving the room.

Star returned with five wool blankets, a mug of hot tea, and another heat pack. She left one pack on his still-sore belly, while placing another on his feet. She tucked him in each blanket, one at a time, with so much gentleness that the much-weakened Robin almost felt like crying. Finally she was done…and he was still freezing. Star looked very worried.

"Drink your tea," she offered. He could only down a little bit before he started to cough. It seemed that his nausea had not totally worn off. "Oh, this is not working!" Star lamented. "Each of the stages seems to be stronger in humans…which means your body is even colder than mine was during the sickness!" She looked stricken at the thought. "Robin, I am so sorry! I do not know what else to do…"

"Star…c-c-could you d-d-do me a b-big favor?" he asked, taking her hand shakily. She nodded. "C-c-could you…just lie n-next to me? It's just s-so c-c-cold…"

"Of course!" she agreed, desperate to help. They didn't see each other blush as Starfire pulled back the blankets and climbed in. She laid a hand lightly on his chest, and to his currently cold-blooded skin, her heat felt like a furnace. Forgetting social standards, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him like a teddy bear, snuggling into her warm body. He sighed with relief, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Th-thank you," he muttered, causing Star to shiver a little when his lips moved against her neck.

"Y-your welcome," she stammered.

"You're not cold now, are you?" he asked playfully, finding her hand and squeezing it gently. She turned over in his arms to face him, having to move even closer to Robin so that the change in position did not cause her to fall off the couch.

"No…" she answered, brushing a lock of black hair off his still-icy forehead. He caught her hand, holding it against his face; 'because it is warm,' thought Starfire quickly. 'Nothing more.' She thought she felt his arm tighten around her waist, and she sighed. It was nice, just being with Robin. Even if it was only because his temperature had dropped fifteen degrees.

"You won't get sick, being this close to me?" asked Robin, concerned.

Star shook her head. "_Kamb'r _is much like the chickenpox on Earth; it may only be received once." Robin looked relieved at the news, and pulled her closer.

Suddenly his shivering started up again, and he moaned quietly. She fussed over him, holding him as tight as possible and whispering into his ear. "Shhhh….it will be alright, my _gorndlaf_," she cooed, glad he didn't know the meaning of the Tameranian endearment she had allowed to slip out. She held his face with both hands, pressing her body against his in an attempt to warm him. He was whimpering, and sounding so helpless. "Oh," she sighed, stroking his face. "There must be some way…"

And then she kissed him. She wasn't even sure why…it had just been a strange impulse. In any case, Robin's convulsing quieted as she softy moved her mouth against his, cradling his face. Star smiled against his mouth. Not only was kissing Robin wonderfully sweet, but she could swear that he was trying to kiss her back; of course, he could barely move in his condition, but she felt his lips part and move against hers for a moment as a sigh escaped from them. She could feel the heat returning to his face, and his muscles relaxing. She drew back, dropping a few kisses on his cheeks and forehead before settling in next to him and pulling the blankets tightly around them. Robin was still for a moment, and his breathing was strangely ragged. Soon, however, she felt him take her hand again, and heard a small laugh in her ear.

"Star, I really hope that's not the way you treat all of your patients."


End file.
